A rose's thorn
by myself the dreamer
Summary: Carrie is you're Average everyday American/Japanese girl, that is until her best friend gets mixed up in a world she never knew could exist. Now she's involved in it too. How will she cope with it? And why does it seem that no matter what she does, fate keeps making her have deal with pretty boy. WARNING: If you have not read taming the fire, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is Carrie's story there will only be a few chapters and then it will continue with Yumi's story, and then back here again. so if you want to know how she met the gang I would read taming the fire.  
**_

Chapter 1

I had woke up that day unaware, it was the day that set everything in motion. I pulled my long blonde hair into a high pony tail with a ribbon, and rushed down the stairs, fully intending to skip breakfast with my parents and younger brothers.

"Don't leave without telling dad bye!" My dad, a famous retired American wrestler called.

He latched on to me, putting me in a choke hold. He was tall and completely buff with blonde hair to his shoulders, and a short beard.

"Dad I've gotta go!" I wiggled trying to breathe.

"I won't." He tightened his grip. "You've become so cold toward me since you started high school, you won't even fight with me anymore."

"Can it old man!" I growled elbowing him in the gut. He let go and I took the opportunity to flip him.

I ran to the door flinging it open.

"Dear Carrie's so mean!" My dad whined to my mother. "My own daughter hates me."

I hesitated before turning back around. "Aw dad I don't hate ya, I'll see ya when I get home."

"Carrie you be safe!" My mom called.

"Yeah mom." I gave her a grin and waved bye to all of them.

I looked like my father, tall with blue eyes and blonde hair. Nothing like my mother who was petite. The only thing I had from her was my face.

I do admit that I have a short temper and if I didn't like you( and that was most people) I let you know. I also tend to be a bit violent when I'm angry, which is a habit I should fix but with a dad like mine who wouldn't be.

I ran until I spotted the house I was headed to. An extremely pretty, short girl with long pink hair in a braid came rushing out.

"Yumi!" I tackled her.

"Ugh Carrie you're chocking me!" She laughed.

Yumi Tsukasa was my best friend, in fact probably my only friend. Her parents were the owners of some large company and were away most of the time. Something I didn't like but she just waved it off.

She was the sweetest girl I had ever met, treating everyone fairly. She liked everybody and unlike me never lost her temper. I loved being her closest friend, she was everything I wanted to be.

At the school gates the stupid fans of the pretty boy were going crazy again. I wanted to tell them off but Yumi made me see reason., before the bell rang forcing us to go our separate ways.

From what I remember she had been fine that morning when we walked to school together and during lunch. It was after that she started acting weird.

That day we hadn't walked home together. If I had known beforehand about what was going to happen. I would have dragged her home myself. But I didn't at the time, so I was completely clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for not updating this, I have been trying to focus on Taming the fire but now that it is slowing down I have time for this one. So stay tuned for quicker updates!**_

Chapter 2

Months had passed since Yusuke had saved us all from certain death, everything was back to normal and the world was at peace.

So why did I have to deal with this?

"It has to be someone else." I begged the bald cherub faced teacher. "Please anybody but him."

"As I've told you before Ms. Smith, my decisions are final." He straightened his papers. "You are the only one who doesn't seem to go crazy over him, so you won't give him trouble. Besides Mr. Minamono is an excellent student with top grades, I think you could benefit from this."

I gritted my teeth and stomped away_. Benefit my ass. _We both knew who the only one benefiting from this arrangement was.

* * *

"Can I help you Ms. Carrie?" Suichi lifted his eyes from the book.

I scoffed. "Drop the Ms. no one's around."

He sat the book down giving me his full attention. "I assume you've come because we've been paired as partners for the family project."

"Correct and here's how it's going to go." I instructed. "We'll work on the project together, get a good grade and that's it. Understood?"

"Hmm sounds reasonable enough." He pondered. "But you must agree to my terms as well."

"Well lets here it then." I crossed my arms.

He looked me square in the eye. "During the time we will be working together, you will be pleasant and not argue with everything I have to say."

"I guess I can manage that at least." I tapped my chin.

It was decided we would meet again at the gates after school to get started at my house, since his parent's wouldn't be home today. I groaned inwardly dreading having to deal with my family for bringing a boy home.

"And one more thing." He got up from his seat heading to the door. "Don't fall for me."

"Please." I snorted.

"Just getting it out there." He smiled. "You have no idea how often it happens."

* * *

"I'm home." I called taking off my shoes with Suichi behind me.

"Hello sweetie how was school toda-" My mom rounding the corner, before stopping in her tracks when she spotted Suichi. Unlike me she was small and full Japanese, having the usual long straight black hair, with bangs that just barely hung over her eyebrows.

"Oh my who's this young man?" She was in his face in a flash. "You're boyfriend?"

"Gah no way mom he's-"

"BOYFRIEND!" My dad roared skidding into the hallway. "WHAT PUNK DARE TRY TO TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY AND SHOW HIS FACE IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Dad stop!" I tried, but he already had his fist raised.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" He screamed launching it at Suichi's face.

Suichi dodged with ease, more like gracefully even.

My dad blinked in surprise. "Humph you got lucky punk, but It won't happen again. He smirked. "I'll just have to get serous."

"There's no need Mr. Smith." Suichi soothed. "I give you my word, I have no such intentions."

"Oh you're scared now huh!" My dad laughed and lunged again. "Well nice try but you're still gunna need some one to reconstruct your face!"

My fist slamming into his own face, halted his attack. He landed on the floor with a thud, unconscious.

"Oh my." My mother mused.

"Hmph maybe he'll calm down after a nap." I dusted my hands off.

My mother turned to Suichi smiling. "Don't mind him, make yourself comfortable." She lifted his arm off the ground, dragging him across the hall. "I'm just going to get him out of the way until he wakes up." She giggled.

My ten Year old twin brothers awed, having witnessed the event.

"Wow Carrie knocked dad out cold." Ben commented.

"How much you wanna bet he's gunna cry when he wakes up." Sam snickered.

"Come on." I pulled a stunned Suichi up the stairs.

"You're family sure is lively." He chuckled once I shut the door to my room.

"Yeah it's always like that with them." I sighed. "My dad's a big crybaby, my mom's an airhead, though I haven't quite figured out the twins yet." I sat down on one of the cushions to my coffee table. "It must be weird for you huh? I mean you're family is probably nothing like mine."

"Not at all." He smiled sitting on another cushion beside me. "True my family is different, but you'rs is interesting."

"I think you mean abnormal." I scratched my head. "Anyway how should we start this thing?"

"Well it's basically like real life." He began. "Were suppose to choose an occupation, calculate our earnings, living expenses and go from there."

"Sounds simple enough I guess." I shrugged.

"Hmm you know you're room is not what I would have expected." He glanced around, taking in the pink walls, stuffed animals strewn on top of the bed and nicknacks everywhere. "It's quite feminine."

"You tryin to suggest something here?" I shot a warming look at him. Just because I got into fights, and didn't always have the best of manners, I could still be a girl couldn't I.

"No." He answered quickly. "Actually I find it quite pleasant ."

* * *

"Are you Carrie's boyfriend?" Ben pointed a fork at Suichi.

I almost choked on my food."Ben!" I scolded, while Suichi sat calmly beside me..

"What?!" He whined. "I was just I was just askin."

My mother had invited Suichi to stay for dinner and he accepted. Which is how I found myself mortified by my brothers question, while my mother just giggled, and my newly awakened father grumbled to himself.

"We're working on a project for school and that's it." I crossed my arms irritated.

"Of course that's it." Dad nodded gruffly. "No way would my Carrie go out with this, scrawny pretty boy."

"In case you've forgotten dad." Sam smirked. "You couldn't land a one hit on that "Scrawny pretty boy"."

"Don't you know not to talk back to you're elders." Dad snapped grabbing him into a choke hold. "I guess I'm just gunna have to teach ya a lesson."

"Cut it out dad!" Sam wiggled. "Mom help!"

"Dear not at the table." My mom smiled.

My dad immediately dropped him, and sat back in his chair, going back to pouting.

"I swear I'm surrounded by idiots." I rubbed my temples, and turned apologetically to Suichi. "Sorry about this."

"No that's alright." He chuckled.

Dinner ended soon with not too many more problems, and Suichi decided it was time for him to leave.

"This was a very entertaining evening." He said as I walked him to the yard gate. "Let's do it again sometime."

"How about let's not." I stopped short of the gate, while he continued out of it. "Next time we're going to your house."

"Then it's a date." He smiled walking off, putting his hand up substituting it for a wave.

The next day he hadn't attended class, and it continued that way for some time.

* * *

I spotted him a few feet away talking to Kaito Yu, who placed second in our school only to Suichi. I gave him time to finish his conversation and walk in my direction before attacking.

"Where have you been?" I narrowed my eyes. To say I was angry was an understatement. "It's been weeks and our reports past due, we're lucky Mr. Garrison gave us more time to finish, in light of your failure to show up."

"You'll have to forgive me many things have... come up." He paused thinking carefully what to say next. "Come by this evening and we'll finish this at my house."

"Gladly." I huffed before stomping away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! I'm so excited to write this._**

Chapter 3

I reached for the doorbell hesitating, before finally ringing it.

The door flung open, revealing Suichi dressed in black trousers and a white dress shirt with suspenders. For just a second, I actually found myself thinking he looked somewhat handsome.

"Oh Suichi you didn't tell me we would be having such a pretty guest over tonight." Shuichi's mother smiled, causing me to blush a bit.

"Forgive me mother." Suichi apologized. "We have an assignment due at school, I didn't think to ask you."

"No need to apologize dear." She dismissed, and looked at me. "You just go on and make yourself at home while I make dinner. How does sour chicken sound to you?"

"Oh I'm not stay-." I tried to wave my hands, before I spotted Suichi shaking his head no. "Well on second thought chicken sounds nice." I gave in.

She hummed happily into the kitchen leaving us to stand at the doorway.

"Sorry if this might cause any inconvenience , but do me a favor and stay for dinner." He asked.

"Why?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Things like this make her happy and I want her to enjoy it." He smiled. "It's not very often I bring a girl home."

Hearing that was surprising yet not at the same time. True many girls admired him, but I had never seen him encourage any, much less insinuate a conversation.

"So this is you're room?" I glanced around the yellow painted walls, with just a bed and a desk to fill the room. "Somehow I expected this."

"And why pray tell, would that be?" He raised a brow.

"You don't seem exactly seem like the type of person that has a lot of things." I smiled. "They'd just be in the way am I right?"

"looks like you've got me all figured out." He teased.

"Far from it actually." I shrugged. "I'm probably barely scratching the surface, there's no telling how you're mind works."

"Oh I'm not as complex as you might think." He sat on the floor.

"Right." I rolled my eyes, sitting beside him. "So what are we working on first?"

"Mainly what we haven't covered is how big our family is going to get." He grinned at me.

I bristled. "Can't we just be one of those couples who make dogs their kids?"

He laughed shaking his head at my suggestion, and turned back to the paper in his hand. Silence developed, for I had nothing to say and he sure wasn't talking.

"Do you mind if I asked you a question?" He spoke.

"Depends." I shrugged. "Ask it and we'll see."

"Why do you call me Suichi?" He leaned his cheek into his chin.

"It's your name isn't it?" I raised a brow.

"Well yes." He chuckled. "But the others tend to refer to me as Kurama, I was curious as to why, you do not."

"It's too much trouble to keep having to switch what to call you all the time." I answered. "I mean you wouldn't want me calling you kurama in front of your mom right? Besides you're Suichi now. Why would you want to keep being called by the name of the someone you used to be?"

"I don't know." He smiled. "I guess I've never thought of it that way before."

I shrugged. "Anyway we should get to work."

He nodded, picking up the expenses chart.

* * *

"So you attend Suichi's school." His mother Smiled. "Are the two of you friends?"

"Yes Mother were in the middle of a project for one of our classes." He informed politely.

"But we don't really know each other that well." I finished quickly.

"Oh what a shame." His step dad chucked. "I had assumed Suichi had finally taken an interest in something other than grades."

"Your going to embarrass our guest, dear." His mother giggled.

"Sorry Hon." He gave her a sheepish grin.

I laughed awkwardly. _What are they? The Brady bunch? _I felt so out of place, this was nothing like dinner at my house. Everything was so prim and proper, I couldn't find any flaw with this family. I was even beginning to miss my own.

Suddenly Suichi stood, scraping his chair across the floor. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment."

"What's the matter Suichi?" His mother asked concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about Mother." He assured. "I just need a bit of fresh air."

"Well alright." She accepted. "Just don't stay out too long, you might get sick."

He gave her a nod and without another word, he made his way out into the now darkened backyard.

* * *

"So what's Suichi like at school?" The younger boy, who Suichi had introduced as his step brother kokoda, asked.

I stopped to think, I had never bothered to pay attention. _What was he like at school? "_He has the best grades, and almost everyone likes him." I found myself telling him.

"That makes me so happy to hear." His mother beamed. "Speaking of which, he sure has been outside for some time."

"I'll go check on him." Kokoda volunteered. "Come with me Carrie."

"No I don't think-." I tried to protest before I was pulled along with him.

"Hey Suichi where did you go?" Kokoda called out.

I glanced out into the tree's, and what I saw took my breath away. The man I had seen at the cave stood beneath the trees, allowing the moonlight to illuminate his silver hair as it swayed gently with the wind.

He hadn't taken notice of either of us yet, as Kokoda began walking in the direction he was in. "Ah Kokoda!" I grabbed his shoulders turning him in the opposite direction. "I think I see him over there."

"Carrie, Kokoda." Shuichi said our names, back in his original form. "Don't stray too far."

"Oh there you are." Kokoda smiled as I released him. "You've been gone for a while is something wrong?"

"No I'm just staring at the moon." He answered placing his hand on his shoulder, leading him back inside. I followed not too close behind, still mesmerized by the scene I had witnessed before.

* * *

"I'm glad we finally finished it." I said happily, as Suichi walked me down the street.

"Sorry if I made feel you had to stay." He apologized.

"Nah." I waved off. "You're family is really nice, and you're mom's a great cook too."

We reached the end of the road and I turned to him. This was where we would separate.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Ms. Smith." He grinned.

"The pleasures been all mine Mr. Minamano." I curtsied, earning a chuckle from him.

"I want to thank you for before." He smiled, making my heart beat.

"No problem." I mumbled back, a hint of red gracing my cheeks. I couldn't turn away from the deep green eyes that gazed back at my own, trapping me into place. _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way?_

Slowly his hand reached out, almost touching my cheek.

"Don't." I whispered, stopping him.

A silence developed, as we waited for the other to speak.

"Well I should be going." I stammered. "My dad will have a fit if I get home any later."

For the first time in my life I did something very cowardly. I ran.

* * *

I stopped a block away from my house, panting.

_I ran away like a coward, If it weren't for him I'd never do something so shameful! _I punched the brick wall beside me, creating a hole the size of my fist.

I took a deep breath and trudged home, preparing to have to deal with my dad.

Only having walked a few feet I froze, hearing footsteps walk behind me. I tried to stay calm, convincing myself it was just a stranger going the same way, but when I snuck a glance no one was there. _You're just hearing things Carrie._

"He isn't very smart to leave you unprotected." A voice beside me stated.

I jumped back startled. _How did he get there without me seeing him? _"Who are you?" I demanded wearily. He wore a trench coat, shielding his face underneath the brim of his hat.

"So you're the demon fox's mate." He said, ignoring my question.

"Mate?" I backed away. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't take this personally but I have direct orders to get rid of you." He moved his face upward revealing, pale sickly skin and sharp teeth.

Before I could even scream, He lunged forward, cluthing my throat. His sharp nails dug into my skin, as I desperatly tried to pry them off. His grip tigtened and I gagged begining to choke.

_**Sorry to leave you off here but stay tuned! :p**_


End file.
